


"Here we go Commander" (part 1)

by BadWolffe



Series: "Here we go Commander" [1]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe
Summary: FLUFF - ONESHOT  Short challenge ficlet.SEE NOTES
Relationships: Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: "Here we go Commander" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927702
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	"Here we go Commander" (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> By way of explanation:  
> Ok, so after I wrote ‘The Awkward Child’ where Plo hands Wolffe a baby, a couple of friends and I started throwing short fic challenges at each other all starting with the line “Here we go Commander” (the first line of The Awkward Child) being said by Plo as he hands something over to Wolffe.  
> The list of daft things he could hand over has grown.  
> We are writing them as a laugh for our own viewing only, as they really are quite silly and often very ooc, but this one was the least ooc of them so far, so I thought I’d share it here for those of you that appreciate pure unadulterated fluff.  
>  **See part 2 for acompanying fanart. *You must be a registered user to view Part 2.***

**“Here we go Commander” - (challenge ficlet)**

“Here we go Commander”

Wolffe froze as his General handed him a flat wrapped parcel.

“Er, thank you sir” he stammered after several moments as he looked open mouthed and bewildered at the neatly wrapped gift Plo had just handed him.

He carefully opened the soft paper to reveal a folded t-shirt.  
Wolffe looked up at Plo who just gave him an encouraging nod of the head so Wolffe continued to unwrap it.

He unfolded the white t-shirt and held it against his armoured torso to to reveal a picture of a cute but grumpy looking cartoon wolf cub with the words ‘I don’t do mornings’ written across the bottom.

Wolffe looked at it for a few seconds before he frowned, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the words.

“Um” was all he managed.

“It’s you!” said Plo happily

“Me?”

“Yes”

Wolffe nodded and chewed the inside of his mouth for a bit.

“Ok, so, wow, um, this is how you see me?”

Plo inclined his head.

“Well you can be quite the challenge before your first cup of caf in the morning Commander”

Wolffe nodded gently, even he had to concede that truth.

“Thank you” he managed uneasily.

“And look at his grumpy little face!” said Plo pointing “he looks adorable”

“Hmmf” was all Wolffe could manage before his questioning frown deepened. “You think I look adorable?”

Plo hesitated, and despite his breather mask and tall build, he managed to squirm on the spot under Wolffe’s enquiring look.

“Well, ...yes” He tilted his head slightly “and I’ve seen you sleeping commander” he added pointing at the wolf pup and waggling his covered claw at how the pup was sprawled languidly with one leg in the air it’s tongue hanging out.

Wolffe went to say something and then paused.

“Hang on, when have you seen me sleeping?”

“It will be ideal for you to wear to bed” said Plo hurriedly. “most comfortable I would imagine”

“Hmm” scowled Wolffe, “Thank you sir”

“You see!” chuckled Plo with apparent amusement pointing at Wolffe’s scowl and then back to the grumpy faced pup.

Wolffe sighed with exasperation and looked at the picture again. He raised his eyebrows in a defeated manner.  
There was no denying that it was like looking in a mirror.

  
  
  


**Part 2 is my own fanart of Wolffe in his t-shirt modelling it for an insistant Plo.**

**Because he's grumpy and a tad camera shy he's got his helmet on.**


End file.
